cocoppa_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Snap Contest 19
|image1= |-|Icon= |-|Quest= |caption1= 's Icon |start=04/23/2018 |end=04/30/2018 |gachas= * Monochrome Symphony Remix * Water Lily Twins & Goldfish * Sweet Blossom * Le Lapin Noir Remix * Baby x Baby 2 * Patchy Dolls Remix |promotion=Golden Week GW Promo 1 |previous_event=Dreaming Cat |next_event=Yokai Scandal }} Event Summary was available from 04/23/2018 to 04/30/2018 6 Day Snap Contest with Angel-and-Devil-themed clothing as the Style and Judge Point Rewards. Monochrome Symphony, Water Lily Twins & Goldfish, Sweet Blossom, Le Lapin Noir Remix, Baby x Baby 2 and Patchy Dolls Remix were gachas used as a theme for each day. Event Story Coco: Seems like this time the theme of Snap Contest is Angel and Devil. Elisa: Oh, didn't we have the same theme roughly 1 year ago, did we? Coco: You're right. But look at the Reward Items. · · · Elisa: Wow, both Angel and Devil are small! Coco: yes, this time the theme is Little Angel and Little Devil. Elisa: Interesting. As I've grown up a lot since last year, now is the time to show my power off! (Story) Snap Contest 19 - Start 1.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 19 - Start 2.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 19 - Start 3.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 19 - Start 4.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 19 - Start 5.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 19 - Start 6.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 19 - Start 7.jpg ---- Elisa: Ggg... Coco: You couldn't get Reward, could you? Elisa: Damn it!!! Sooo frustrating!! I WANT IT!!! Coco: You sound like a little baby girl... (Story) Snap Contest 19 - End 1.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 19 - End 2.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 19 - End 3.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 19 - End 4.jpg Theme List Orchestra in a Shadow Event Gacha: Monochrome Symphony * I hear the orchestra sound from nowhere. A symphony under cover of a shadow. 「Which style can conduct the sound?」 (Theme) Snap Contest 19 - Orchestra in a Shadow.jpg|Orchestra in a Shadow (Check Theme) Snap Contest 19 - Orchestra in a Shadow.jpg|Orchestra in a Shadow Elegant Oriental World Event Gacha: Water Lily Twins & Goldfish * I want to be elegant more than anyone. Just like a goldfish swimming in the water. 「Which style is more elegant?」 (Theme) Snap Contest 19 - Elegant Oriental World.jpg|Elegant Oriental World (Check Theme) Snap Contest 19 - Elegant Oriental World.jpg|Elegant Oriental World Cherry Blossom Garden Event Gacha: Sweet Blossom * In the spring, this garden turns into pale pink. I'd bloom like the flowers in the garden.「Which is full-bloom flower style?」 (Theme) Snap Contest 19 - Cherry Blossom Garden.jpg|Cherry Blossom Garden (Check Theme) Snap Contest 19 - Cherry Blossom Garden.jpg|Cherry Blossom Garden Let's showtime!! Event Gacha: Le Lapin Noir Remix * "Alright, it's showtime!" Everybody will be glued to my beatiful dance. 「Which is the star style of this stage?」 ※Note: CocoPPa Play misspell "beautiful" as beatiful. (Theme) Snap Contest 19 - Let's showtime!!.jpg|Let's showtime!! (Check Theme) Snap Contest 19 - Let's showtime!!.jpg|Let's showtime!! Pretty Baby x Baby Event Gacha: Baby x Baby 2 * Once you look pretty babies, you can't but take care of them!「Which style can make the babies happy?」 (Theme) Snap Contest 19 - Pretty Baby x Baby.jpg|Pretty Baby x Baby (Check Theme) Snap Contest 19 - Pretty Baby x Baby.jpg|Pretty Baby x Baby Dark Puppet Event Gacha: Patchy Dolls Remix * "Pretty, prett my little doll" I'm so happy with my cute friends. 「Which is the dark style with lots of dolls?」 ※Note: CocoPPa Play misspell "pretty" as prett. (Theme) Snap Contest 19 - Dark Puppet.jpg|Dark Puppet (Check Theme) Snap Contest 19 - Dark Puppet.jpg|Dark Puppet Images (Banner) Snap Contest 19.jpg (Display) Snap Contest 19.jpg Rewards (Banner) Snap Contest 19 - Style Points Rewards.jpg|Style Points Rewards' Banner (Banner) Snap Contest 19 - Judge Point Rewards.jpg|Judge Points Rewards' Banner Style Points Rewards *'Day 1:' (Head Accessories) Petit Angel Feather and Bow on Hat ver.A white - Rank 1-1000 *'Day 2:' (Avatar Decor) Petit Angel Small Wings ver.A white - Rank 1-500 *'Day 3:' (Hairstyle) Petit Angel Fluffy Wavy Hair ver.A white - Rank 1-200 *'Day 4:' (Tops) Petit Angel Flying Style ver.A white - Rank 1-75 *'Day 5:' (Show Items) Angel Stairway to Heaven Stage ver.1 - Rank 1-50 *'Day 6:' (Face) Petit Angel Smiling Face ver.A white - Rank 1-25 (Head Accessories) Petit Angel Feather and Bow on Hat ver.A white.jpg|(Head Accessories) Petit Angel Feather and Bow on Hat ver.A white (Avatar Decor) Petit Angel Small Wings ver.A white.jpg|(Avatar Decor) Petit Angel Small Wings ver.A white (Hairstyle) Petit Angel Fluffy Wavy Hair ver.A white.jpg|(Hairstyle) Petit Angel Fluffy Wavy Hair ver.A white (Tops) Petit Angel Flying Style ver.A white.jpg|(Tops) Petit Angel Flying Style ver.A white (Show Items) Angel Stairway to Heaven Stage ver.1.jpg|(Show Items) Angel Stairway to Heaven Stage ver.1 (Face) Petit Angel Smiling Face ver.A white.jpg|(Face) Petit Angel Smiling Face ver.A white Judge Points Rewards *'Day 1:' (Head Accessories) Petit Devil Fluffy Feathers on Hat ver.A black - Rank 1-1000 *'Day 2:' (Avatar Decor) Petit Devil Small Wings ver.A red - Rank 1-500 *'Day 3:' (Hairstyle) Petit Devil Twin Tails Hair ver.A black - Rank 1-200 *'Day 4:' (Tops) Petit Devil Sitting on Cushion Style ver.A red - Rank 1-75 *'Day 5:' (Show Items) Devil Devildom without Light Stage ver.1 - Rank 1-50 *'Day 6:' (Face) Petit Devil Innocent Gentle Face ver.A red - Rank 1-25 (Head Accessories) Petit Devil Fluffy Feathers on Hat ver.A black.jpg|(Head Accessories) Petit Devil Fluffy Feathers on Hat ver.A black (Avatar Decor) Petit Devil Small Wings ver.A red.jpg|(Avatar Decor) Petit Devil Small Wings ver.A red (Hairstyle) Petit Devil Twin Tails Hair ver.A black.jpg|(Hairstyle) Petit Devil Twin Tails Hair ver.A black (Tops) Petit Devil Sitting on Cushion Style ver.A red.jpg|(Tops) Petit Devil Sitting on Cushion Style ver.A red (Show Items) Devil Devildom without Light Stage ver.1.jpg|(Show Items) Devil Devildom without Light Stage ver.1 (Face) Petit Devil Innocent Gentle Face ver.A red.jpg|(Face) Petit Devil Innocent Gentle Face ver.A red ---- (Profile) Snap Contest 19 - Style Point Rewards.jpg|Style Point Rewards' Profile (Profile) Snap Contest 19 - Judge Point Rewards.jpg|Judge Point Rewards' Profile ---- (Show) Snap Contest 19 - Style Point Rewards.jpg|Style Point Rewards' Show (Show) Snap Contest 19 - Judge Point Rewards.jpg|Judge Point Rewards' Show Trivia * During , there was a bug where models were smaller than usual. Despite "fixing" it, the bug continued until the end of the event. Category:EventsCategory:Snap Contest Category:Events Category:Snap Contest Category:Snap Contest 19 Category:Pure Category:Innocent Girl Category:Angels & Devils